


Failure

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes - not often, but sometimes - Sherlock fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> A 221b ficlet.

He doesn’t know where he went wrong.  He’s gone over everything in his head, again and again, but the missing piece still eludes him.  His plan had been thoroughly thought out, every loose end neatly tied up, every contingency meticulously accounted for. 

 

Where, then, had it gone wrong?

 

His attempt to make things easier on his friend is doomed to fail if John continues on the path he’s set upon.  He isn’t listening to the arguments or attempts to convince him.  He has cut himself off from almost everybody in his life, because he refuses to accept what’s blindingly obvious to the rest of them.  It’s worrying, this tendency he has to deny reality by ignoring all the evidence.  He’s listening to his gut, giving in to sentiment.  Sherlock thought he had taught him better than that.

 

The man had even heard it from Sherlock’s own mouth.  What more did he need?  Surely, Sherlock’s word could convince John of anything; Sherlock was always right.  He always spoke the truth.  It should have worked; it ALWAYS worked.  The scientific method: repetition, repeatability – the antithesis of the definition of insanity.  It doesn’t make any _sense!_

_  
_

Everyone else had been predictably easy to mislead with misdirection.  But John is stupidly loyal.  The only sentence on his last blog entry says it all.

 

He _believes._


End file.
